


love live losers' bracket

by ashesburnt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesburnt/pseuds/ashesburnt
Summary: somewhere to dump my N girl fics. if nobody in this fandom will produce content for these girls then i will myselfprobably a lot of seiran high, but i'll try to throw in some others too





	1. you reap what you sow and other similar sentiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aya and the rest of the calligraphy club start the year off right

A single drop of ink separated itself from the brush, flying across the table in slow-motion before finally finding its mark square in the middle of Aya's shirt.

The girl across the table jumped back slightly, hurriedly giving a few apologies. Aya gave that trademark nervous laugh of hers and assured that she was fine, it'd wash out eventually.

(Over the past couple years she'd learnt to bring an apron on club tryout day. Somehow, every single time, someone had managed to hit her around it.)

The calligraphy club had, somehow, drawn a considerable amount of interest this year. The room was only outfitted for the club's five members; with at least three times that many people jammed inside, it was getting uncomfortably crowded. Thankfully they'd managed to steal some desks from room 2-C without anyone noticing.

The four girls crowded around the table in the corner were attempting to write some nice proverbs on their stolen sheets of printer paper, with various levels of success. The first-year sitting next to Aya was aggressively carving her brushstrokes into the page (and probably into the desk below her as well). The brush would probably be flattened beyond repair by the time she was done. One particularly passionate flick sent her arm flying directly into Aya's, turning her half-lettered 持 into a 打.

Not noticing the collision, the girl (whose name Aya had already forgotten fifteen minutes after their introduction) announced to nobody in particular that she was finished. Aya stood up to retrieve some coloured cardstock and a glue stick from the cabinet, narrowly avoiding another volley of ink launched from the table at the centre of the room. She glanced over to make sure everything okay over there, and noted that the club president was also having some ink-all-over-her-school-uniform-related issues.

Returning back to her table, she handed the other girl the supplies and left her to frame the 異体同心 she'd somehow slapped together. Aya turned back to her own piece; she was only on her first character, so she could probably think of a saying starting with 打 instead of getting a new sheet of paper. Oh well.

Joining the calligraphy club was probably one of her best life choices so far. It always felt so calm, being able to dedicate all of her thoughts to nothing but the brushstrokes she was laying down. The ink was almost the same colour as her eyes, someone had told her once. It was like a spiritual connection of sorts.

...Although, she remarked as the distinctive "thunk" of someone dropping an inkstone on their foot echoed throughout the club room, none of that serenity had survived this afternoon.


	2. Sachiko's Fucking Pissed™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay i have no idea how they managed to get sachiko to wear that pink frilly dress but i imagine this is how it went down

Sachiko's eyes blazed with the fire of a thousand dead suns, embers spitting from underneath her eyelids. Her splayed hands made contact with the steel below her, sending dust and ash flying into the biting air. Electricity jolted through her arms as she forced her head upwards, her own eyes meeting the black, uncaring pair across from her.

...Marika could tell from her expression that Sachiko's internal monologue was working overtime again. Probably overdramatically narrating her own actions, as usual.

Shizuku started back a little as Sachiko slammed her hands onto the lunch table again.

"You-- you want me to do WHAT?? Have you no sense, child?!"

(The so-called child bit back a protest of "I'm older than you". Best not to provoke her.)

"Sachiko, the rest of the club has already agreed on this design. Just... it's just for one recording, okay?"

Ayumi, sitting perched on the edge of the table, spilled a few grains of rice from the box in her hand as the younger girl once again slammed her palms onto the surface. She was beginning to think that Sachiko just liked the sound.

"You-" Her voice raised to a shrill that was probably supposed to sound threatening.  
"You think your words bind me? You cannot make such a demand when it defies all of the morals I work by!"

Marika, learning almost-casually against the wall beside them, took a few steps toward the raging inferno of a girl.  
"Sachiko, it's just a dress. It's really not a big deal."

Oh, boy. Now she'd done it.

Sparks flew from under Sachiko's fingernails as she grated them further into the table. Her eyes glossed over, baring her jagged fangs at the heretic next to her.

"JUST a dress? Is this a game to you? Do you have no idea what you're doing to me? To EVERYONE? All of th-"

Aya, just making her return from the bathroom, suddenly turned on her heel and went right back the way she came.


End file.
